A mobile device's processing capabilities are typically limited to the central processing units (CPUs) found on the device. The performance of these CPUs are regulated to account for power limitations (e.g., battery life or output) and thermal issues (e.g., overheating caused by heavy usage or improper ventilation) encountered when in use; which directly impacts the usability of the device. CPU performance is also dictated by the processing speed limitations of the CPU itself.
Mobile devices are often upgraded through frequent replacement. Each time a mobile device is replaced, the owner incurs the expense of having to replace the device. The decision to replace the mobile device is commonly driven by the performance of the device's CPU. New software processing requirements frequently outpace the processing capabilities of the CPU of a mobile device soon after it is purchased. Mobile device upgrades are generally subsidized by service providers given certain parameters (e.g., expiration of a current contract for service), which limits how often users can upgrade to the latest model with a faster CPU. Most mobile device owners wait for eligibility for these subsidies rather than paying full price, which could mean waiting a year or more. Consequently, users frequently must deal with slow processing performance of new, more complex applications until their service contract allows for the next upgrade.